1. Field
This specification relates to a mobile terminal capable of dividing a screen, and a control method thereof.
2. Background
As a mobile terminal becomes multifunctional, the mobile terminal can be allowed to perform various functions, such as supporting data and voice communication, capturing still images or moving images through a camera, storing (recording) voice, playing music files through a speaker system, displaying an image or video and the like. Some of mobile terminals may include an additional function for playing games while others may be implemented as a multimedia player. In recent time, the mobile terminal may be allowed to receive a broadcast or multicast signal so as to enable watching of video or television programs.
Furthermore, many efforts are undergoing to support or enhance various functions of such mobile terminals. Such many efforts include not only changes and improvement of structural components implementing a mobile terminal but also software or hardware improvement.
As a variety of tasks, such as writing documents, checking e-mails, editing photos and the like, are allowed by use of the mobile terminal, a quantity of data to be displayed on a display unit is increasing.
Therefore, a method for efficiently outputting data on a display unit with a limited size is considered.